wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Insanity
This is Dragonmind218's OC, Insanity. Don't judge her. Appearance Insanity is a pitch black NightWing SeaWing hybrid. She has faint dark ultramarine patches all over herself, and dark silver talons, wing spikes, webs and horns. She has striking slight pale green eyes and very sharp -slightly crimson- teeth. She looks mostly like a NightWing, and everything is NightWing-y about her but she still has SeaWing traits. She has harsh red scars in some areas of her body, like her right thigh, left wing, and tail. She has one large scar running across her belly and smaller ones all over the place. Her talons, teeth and horns are twisted and gnarly, and by first glance, she would look like she was going to kill you. She is, if you're not her victim, somewhat attractive. Personality She had once been bold and brave, intelligent and fun, everything her friends wanted her to be. She used to be playful and strong, gentle and caring, but now Insanity is just that one insane freak. She has anger problems and will lash out when being pestered for something. She isn't social and when she is very angry she will lose her sanity until she needs to calm down, but if it's worse, she has to kill something. History Insanity was born in her first life, Powerracer, with her two friends, Spray and Dawn. They grew up together in a cave with two guardians and they were finally set free to a school that helped them with their strange abilities. Powerracer found out she was an animus, and they continued with school. A few years later, they graduated and went off exploring Pyrrhia. But one day, they caught talk about how the SandWing queen, Oasis, died. They all ran to the rainforest, where they stayed for a few years while the war raged on, and they stayed and hid in the rainforest. However, Powerracer, knowing that she could use her animus abilities, would spy on the other tribes. She turned into a full NightWing and went off to the island they found earlier. She asked Morrowseer if she could go off to the council meeting, and he rejected her question. She raged and escaped through to the rainforest again, but only had a terrible vision, and turned SkyWing, flying off to the mountains. While there, she was knocked out and killed, thrown into an abyss of darkness. Some centuries later, her broken body was found, and her death was replaced by a new birth, without her animus powers. She was one of the later Warborn, and she was usually treated as one of the youngest even though she was the oldest. She was treated badly. Wippppp Relationships Dawn: She was very close to her friend that she lived with for her entire life. However, Dawn didn't like Maye using her powers, Spray: she feels so emotionally connected with Spray, and felt more likely to be getting Spray than Dawn Abilities She can jump very high, and has the agility that is improved. Her sharp teeth and talons can rip through flesh easily, and her hearing and eye sight is improved, but her eye sight has weakened and now she is slightly blind, so she won't see things that are blurry, or things that are hidden, like assassins sneaking through underbrush or a small stream behind a boulder. Trivia *She is scientifically not even supposed to exist *She isn't afraid of anything except for synths Gallery Black Panther.jpg|LOOK AT THIS black_panther_wallpaper.jpg|LOOK AT ANOTHER IMG 20160228 193012.jpg|plz don't judge this this was a sketch INSANITY.png|by Sahel!!! Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Dragonmind218) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+